1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to tools and more specifically it relates to a height level measuring device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tools, such as transit levels have been provided in prior art that are adapted to measure horizontal and vertical angles, leveling, setting building lines, checking elevation and plumbing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.